


Une rencontre inattendue

by Lauredessine



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Paris (City), Paris café, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/pseuds/Lauredessine
Summary: Rollo est un Norvégien voyageant en Europe. Au détour d'un café il est soudainement envoûté par une vision des plus charmante. Une jeune femme répondant au nom de Gisla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j"érit une fanfic en Farnçais.... Eh bien PLUS JAMAIS! C'est tellement fatiguant et j'ai tellement pas l'habitude. M'enfin, j'espère que cette fanfic plaira aux rolisla shippers francophone (lol on doit être deux xD ) et que voilà quoi, que ça peut motiver des gens à apprendre le français.  
> En tout cas, j'ai fait parler la bilingue en moi dans cette fanfic donc excusez moi d'avance pour l'Anglais xP Allez, bonne lecture ^^ Et si vous voulez commenter, faites vous plaiz'

Le café embaumait l'air de parfums tous plus divins et différents les uns des autres. L'odeur de la légère pluie venant s'écraser contre le bitume et les pavés encore brûlant du soleil de l'après-midi se mélangeait aux effluves de café corsé, de cigarette, des pâtisseries de la boulangerie voisine et d'un léger parfum d'alcool et d'absinthe. Le ciel se couvrait désormais d'épais nuages gris et menaçant d'orage. Le résultat de la fournaise de l'après-midi, Rollo supposa.

Il traçait machinalement des lignes sur la table du café où il avait trouvé refuge un peu plus tôt. Une décision qui se révéla d'autant plus sage car la pluie commença à battre aussitôt qu'il eu formulé cette opinion en son fort intérieur. Ayant fuit la chaleur de l'après midi, il se retrouvait désormais prisonnier de la pluie.

Mais son malheur fut vite compensé par une vision des plus exquise gratifiant ses yeux du plaisir indicible qu'il avait à la contempler. Un coup de tonnerre retentit mais Rollo n'y prêta guère attention tout occupé qu'il était à regarder l'une des femme les plus intrigante et fascinante qu'il n’eut jamais vu. Néanmoins, malgré tout le désir qu'il avait à vouloir lui parler et entreprendre de la séduire comme il savait si bien le faire, il ne pu faire fonctionner ses jambes et son corps et resta désespérément assis à sa table, sa pinte de Guinness entre les doigts et une boule à l'estomac.

Il essaya pendant plusieurs secondes de mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'attirait chez cette jeune femme – très jeune. Au moins une dizaine d'année de moins que lui – dont la beauté n'était guère supérieure à celle des nombreuses femmes avec qui il avait couché. Mais cette quête s'avoua vaine au bout de quelques instants. Aucun mots ne pouvaient décrire une telle femme, seulement des images et un sentiment de puissance et de transcendance rare pour une si jeune femme.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire, sa gorge gracile, ses yeux concentrés et durs, ses longs cheveux bruns épars sur ses épaules et ses doigts fins et délicats autour de sa tasse de café. Il ne put détacher son regard des nombreux angles de son visage et de son corps. Il se perdit dans l'arc que formait ses sourcils – ils conféraient à son regard quelque chose d'impérieux doublé d'une malice sage – dans la courbe de ses cils et dans la sévérité de sa bouche. Il ne put passer à côté de sa poitrine que l'on pouvait deviner malgré l'épaisse chemise blanche qu'elle avait coincé dans une jupe crayon faite de cuir. Son décolleté dévoilait aisément la naissance de ses seins et le fin fil d'or passé en sautoir autour de son cou ne faisait qu'embellir une telle vision. Il remarqua plusieurs bracelets fins et quelques bagues autour de son poignet et de ses doigts ainsi qu'un autre collier – un ras de cou – caché par sa chevelure.

Son regard se hasarda pendant quelques instant sur ses longues jambes fines, comme hypnotisé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ayant senti son regard sur sa nuque ce qui eut l'effet de le faire sourire. Il leva sa pinte à moitié vide et lui adressa le plus charmeur des sourire qu'il put. Elle le jaugea d'un air hautain et sévère pendant un instant et se retourna, sortit son téléphone portable d'un sac à main noir brillant, et commença à pianoter sur l'écran. Rollo sentit ses oreilles le brûler. Sans doutes appelait elle la police. Sans doutes avait elle eu peur de lui, un grand inconnu ayant visiblement trop bu. Rollo voulait la rassurer. Il voulait lui dire combien sa beauté atypique l'avait hypnotisé au premier regard. La flatter. La séduire. Et si elle le voulait, peut être passer avec elle une soirée des plus excitante. Mais il ne put se lever de sa chaise et encore moins dire ce qui lui pesait le cœur.

Car malgré le fait qu'il n'était à Paris que depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait pour l'instant réussi qu'à apprendre les bases de la politesse française. Bien entendu, il s'était débrouillé avec un Anglais des plus excellent, ne pouvant décemment pas parler sa langue maternelle ici car en vérité très peu de français parlaient le Norvégien. Pour ainsi dire, la majorité d'entre eux peinaient à apprendre une toute autre langue que la leur – ce qu'il trouvait très injuste compte tenu de toutes les langues que les enfants Scandinaves étaient tenus d'apprendre à l'école. Même les Suédois parlaient français ! Non qu'il y accordait une grande importance. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en langues étrangères, à l'inverse de son frère, Ragnar.

Ragnar, la simple mention du nom de son frère suffisait à emplir son être d'amertume et de jalousie. Ragnar, le chouchou. Préféré de tous, admiré, respecté, aimé par toute femme et tous hommes croisant son chemin et ses yeux bleu acier. Ragnar à qui Rollo avait tout sacrifié, sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Ragnar, le grand Ragnar ! La fierté de la famille si ce n'était de la Norvège toute entière ! Rollo le haïssait. Il le haïssait tout autant qu'il l'aimait et appréciait sa présence parfois. Rien n'était pour lui aussi compliqué et déchirant que la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

Néanmoins, s'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'ombre de son frère, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de suivre sa propre route. Après une scolarité mouvementé en tant qu'élève difficile et turbulent, de multiples fois puni pour avoir fait parlé ses poings en cour de récréation, il s'était tourné vers une carrière de boxeur professionnel pour ensuite abandonner après un combat qui avait failli le paralyser à jamais. Il avait alors entamé une carrière dans l'armée de mer du royaume de Norvège et avait lentement gravi les échelons pour échouer au rang de sergent. Mais comme bien d'autres choses dans sa vie, il avait échoué et avait quitté l'armée, la fuite étant pour lui le meilleur des moyens d'échapper à la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Il voyait sa carrière comme désastreuse. Tellement d'opportunités manquées, d'échecs cuisants, de violence et de regrets. C'était un miracle pour lui d'avoir surmonté son envie constante de suicide suite à sa perpétuelle humiliation de la part de son frère, de sa famille et des femmes qu'il avait jadis aimé. Ragnar n'avait pas ce genre de problème, lui. Il gravissait les échelons avec une vitesse qui laissait les gens qui le connaissait quoi. Rollo n'avait aucun doutes qu'il deviendrait bientôt consul ou ministre. Comme si son ombre n'était pas assez imposante !

Rollo regarda la jeune femme un fois encore. Il se surprit à soupirer. Elle était pleine d'interrogation, de question laissées sans réponses, de mystères qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'aller dévoiler. Elle le regarda une fois encore et le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner et de continuer à pianoter sur son téléphone. Rollo avala une large lampée de sa Guinness et constata avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle était maintenant presque épuisée. Seul un fin filet de liquide doré subsistait au fond de son verre. Il constata avec regret que sa pinte finie et sans un sou pour pouvoir s'en payer une autre, il aurait bientôt le regrettable devoir de sortir du café, affronter la pluie – qui, il l'espérait n'avait pas abîmé la bécane avec laquelle il arpentait les routes d'Europe depuis bientôt cinq mois - et sa solitude, et qu'il n'aurait plus le plaisir de sa tendre vision.

Soudain il fut pris d'une inspiration de courage qu'il n'avait jamais connu, même au combat. Il finit sa pinte, se leva – par miracle sembla-il – et marcha non sans difficultés et hésitation vers la table de la splendide jeune femme qu'il avait dévisagé pendant au moins dix minutes. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et s'assit en face d'elle.

Elle le fusilla de ses yeux noisette mais resta malgré tout assise sur sa chaise, son téléphone entre les mains le défiant de son air autoritaire de lui adresser la parole. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux et ce faisant, libéra quelques mèches de son chignon qui vinrent se coller à son épaisse barbe. Rollo se sentit rougir. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi ridicule.

Il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme se retrousser, dissimulant peut-être un sourire ou une moue dédaigneuse. Il inspira et resta bloqué pendant quelques secondes, essayant de se remémorer les quelques mots qu'il avait appris au cours des semaines qu'il avait passé en France. Il maudit le ciel ce faisant. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ragnar ait hérité du don d'aisance en langues étrangères et que lui, son propre frère n'y eut pas eu droit ? Quelle injustice !

La jeune femme resta là, à le regarder chercher ses mots, patiente, mais aussi peut-être un peu amusée de la peine qu'il semblait avoir à formuler une phrase décente. Elle tripota l'anse de sa tasse et la fit tourner sur elle-même sur la soucoupe. Elle joua avec la touillette et le sucre les yeux baissés sur ce qu 'elle était en train de faire.

« Bonjour.» dit-il avec un fort accent.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Il parle ! »

« Je suis Rollo. » dit il avec peine.

« Eh bien Rollo, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me dévisager de la sorte ! J'étais à deux doigts d’appeler les flics. Mon père est un homme important vous savez ? Imaginez si je l'avait prévenu. Vous auriez eu tous les CRS sur le dos. »

« Je pas comprendre bien. » dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quel pays venez-vous ? »

« Norge. »

« Norvège, donc. Eh bien, vous êtes vraiment perdu mon pauvre ami ! »

« Je regardait vous et trouver belle. »

« Mon dieu ! Que ce serait plus simple en Anglais ! » s'exclama-t'elle à bout de patience. « Votre Français est déplorable Rollo. Néanmoins, je vous remercie du compliment. Même si cette phrase d'approche est démodée depuis au moins 2010, si ce n'est 2000. »

Rollo fronça les sourcils une fois encore, essayant de trouver un sens à cette phrase. Ce faisant, la jeune femme l'observa attentivement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui en cet homme la fascinait au point de le trouver insupportable. Sans doutes étais-ce ses yeux verts, son sourire charmeur ou la façon dont sa pomme d’Adam descendait le long de sa gorge. Ou peut-être étais-ce son torse que l'on devinait musclé sous son T-shirt sombre, ses bras tout aussi musclés et couverts de tatouages ou son épaisse barbe. De cet homme qui ne cessait de la regarder se dégageait une aura de virilité brute et primitive qui, étrangement, excita en elle un désir rarement ressentit.

Il la fascinait. La simple manière dont il la regardait pourrait suffire à elle seule à briser toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigée autour d'elle. Qui ne succomberait pas à un tel regard empli de fascination.

« Quel est nom à vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Gisla. » répondit-elle avec fierté.

« Gisla. Gisla. » Rollo murmura de sa voix grave et pénétrante.

Gisla se sentit rougir. Elle avait toujours honni ce prénom. Quelle idée aussi de la part de ses parents de lui avoir donné un prénom démodé d'au moins milles ans ! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas l'avoir appelée Léa, ou Marie, comme tout le monde ? Et maintenant, à cause de ce prénom loufoque, Rollo allait la prendre pour une imbécile et se moquer d'elle. Elle qui détestait ne pas être prise au sérieux.

Elle se renferma soudain et fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Gisla. Ça vous pose un problème ? » aboya-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Gisla. Beautiful. Just as you. »

« Euh... Merci. » dit-elle avec hésitation devant le regard adorateur de Rollo.

« What is your job ? How old are you ? » demanda-t-il tout-à-trac.

« Ah. On part sur de l'Anglais donc ? Bien. Mais je vous préviens, comme vous vous êtes immiscé à ma table, je ne vous parlerais qu'en Français. Ma table, mes règles. Est-ce clair ? »

« Clear. » dit-il dans un grognement.

« Je suis journaliste politique. Mon père est lui même un politicien. Un sénateur. J'ai rédigé la majeure partie des discours qu'il a pu faire dans sa carrière, même à un très jeune âge. Je suppose que les mots me viennent rapidement. Je ne suis journaliste à proprement parler que depuis un an au moins. Mais j'ai effectué des stages dans de grandes chaînes, telles qu'Itélé, CNN ou encore NSNBC. Fort heureusement Itélé a accepté de me prendre en tant que journaliste l'an dernier et depuis je suis journaliste chez eux, bien que je blogue parfois sur internet. »

« Journalist ? But you look so... »

« Jeune ? Oui. J'ai toujours été précoce. J'ai sauté plusieurs classes et effectuée ma scolarité en un temps record. Mais je suppose qu'avec un père politicien et toute cette pression pour être dans les meilleurs plus les cours particuliers, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir jouer avec les autres enfants... » dit-elle avec mélancolie. « J'ai tellement rêvé d'une meilleure amie. Quelqu'un à qui me confier, à qui parler chiffons et garçons. Mais je suppose que les meilleurs de la classe ne peuvent pas espérer un tel bonheur. »

« Same. »

« Quoi, 'same' ? » dit Gisla d'un ton sec.

« I never had any friends. My brother was always the favorite and it included friends. I guess I am a lone wolf. » dit-il en riant.

Gisla avala une gorgée de café – noir. Elle le prenait toujours noir – et lécha ses lèvres imbibées d'un arôme amer et corsé. Rollo suivit le mouvement de sa langues sur ses lèvres délicieusement rouge et s’aperçut avec horreur que son entrejambe se dressait. Il jura en Norvégien et pensa à la chose la plus répugnante qu'il pu – une blessure ouverte qu'il s'était fait au genou. Une fois calmé, il croisa les jambes et les bras et s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

« So ? How old are you ? » dit-il.

« Vingt-trois ans. Et vous ? »

« Much older. » dit-il en riant.

Gisla regarda son torse puissant se soulever à chacun de ses éclats de rire. Elle se surprit à vouloir le parcourir de ses mains et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en inhalant son enivrante odeur de sapins, de bois et d'huile de moteur. Elle regarda avec fascination son T-shirt se tendre à chacun de ses mouvements. Si elle n'avait pas le contrôle d'elle même, elle aurait sans aucun doutes gémi.

« Vraiment ? Je ne vous donne pas plus de trente-cinq ans. » dit-elle d'un air circonspect.

Rollo fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux pensant aider sa compréhension de ce charabia qu'était la langue française. Il percuta et soudain son visage exprima une inquiétude. Gisla le dévisagea, surprise que son visage puisse prendre une telle expression.

« Is it weird ? »

« De quoi ? »

« That I, old as I am, am thinking you, a much younger woman, as beautiful ? That I came to talk to you ? »

Gisla réfléchit pendant un instant. En effet, c'était plutôt étrange de se faire draguer par un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle. Mais elle avait vu pire – et plus bizarre aussi. L'age était-il pour elle un obstacle ? Étrangement, non. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette fascination et cette excitation qu'elle ressentait. Jamais un homme de l'age de Rollo ne lui avait si bien parlé – ou regardé. Et pour dire la vérité, son age ne représentait pour elle qu'un détail mineur et pourtant délicieusement tentant.

« Non. » répondit-elle alors. « Ce n'est pas bizarre. Je suppose que je dégage une grande maturité pour mon age. Tous le monde me le dit. Même ma grand-mère. Elle me répète sans cesse que je suis née adulte. » dit-elle en riant en pensant à sa chère mamie et sa délicieuse cuisine. « Et merci du compliment. »

Rollo ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire et la regarda une fois encore fasciné par cette graine de femme qui semblait avoir vécu plus que son age.

Gisla tourna sa touillette dans son café. Son regard se fit lointain et empli de mélancolie. Elle soupira et pris une cigarette et l'alluma. Rollo la regarda faire pas le moins du monde surpris par son attitude.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais toute petite. Je devais avoir cinq ans à l'époque. J'ai oublié son visage, sa voix, son odeur... je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Rien, si ce n'est certains traits. » dit-elle sa voix brisée par le chagrin. « Je veux dire, elle me manque tellement. Mais chaque fois que j'essaie de la retrouver, je la perd. » elle finit cette phrase par un sanglot déchirant.

Rollo fondit de compassion. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa gentiment le dos de sa main avec son pouce tout en murmurant certains mots de poésie qui traînaient ça et là dans son crane.

Gisla ne bougea pas sa main. Étrangement, sa large paume enserrant la sienne la réconfortait mieux que la meilleur des thérapie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait parlé de sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle s'était senti très bien pendant une seconde. Que pour la première fois depuis des années elle pouvait se laisser aller, elle et son chagrin. Instinctivement, elle avait su qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui. Qu'il ne la jugerait pas et qu'au contraire, il la soutiendrait.

Qu'il était étrange tout de même que cet inconnu dans ce café ou elle n'allait que dans de rares occasions lui inspire plus de confiance et de soutient que toute sa famille et certains de ses amis. C'était comme si ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. Comme si ils étaient déjà liés.

Gisla chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. C'était un inconnu. Un inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar. C'était tout.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une meilleure amie. » dit-elle en reprenant une parfaite maîtrise d'elle même. « Pour lui parler de tout ça. Avoir une épaule sur laquelle me reposer et pleurer. Pour pouvoir essayer de me souvenir de ma maman. Mais je suppose qu'il me fallait ça pour m'endurcir. »

« Perhaps. You are very brave Gisla. I admire that. » dit-il.

« Merci. Mais ne soit pas trop évident dans tes tentatives de te glisser dans mon lit. »

« I wouldn't dare ! » dit Rollo se fendant d'un large sourire.

Gisla lui répondit en haussant un sourcil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Rollo de plus belle. Elle finit le reste de son café en une petite gorgée et une fois encore elle se lécha les lèvres. Malgré cela une petite goutte perlait au coin de ses lèvre. Rollo fronça les sourcils et avança sa main vers sa bouche d'un geste délicat et hésitant. Gisla le regarda approcher ses doigts de ses lèvres sans bouger, telle une proie attendant que le prédateur vienne l’abattre d'un coup de griffe ou de croc.

Il essuya avec une délicatesse infinie la petite goutte de café corsé de sa bouche en profitant pour caresser ses lèvres et ses cheveux au passage. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, Gisla pressa ses lèvres contre ses doigts, essayant autant que possible de sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait embrassé son énorme main autant qu'elle le pouvait – ou voulait.

Aussitôt, Rollo retira sa main de son visage, comme mordu par un serpent. Gisla rougit sur la totalité de son visage. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle qui était si sage et calme, la voilà prise d'impulsions qu'elle ne connaissait que par la lecture de romans d'amour. Elle retira précipitamment sa main de la sienne et détourna le visage, rouge comme une tomate.

Pris au dépourvu par sa timidité apparente, Rollo resta quoi pendant une mili-seconde avant de se fendre d'un sourire radieux. Il n'en croyais toujours pas ses yeux. Qu'une telle femme puisse exister était pour lui le plus beau des miracle. Elle était à la fois vulnérable, tempétueuse et timide sur certains points qu'il ne saurait nommer par égard pour elle. Toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité ne cessait de l'étonner et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à ce que ce mystère qu'était Gisla recelait encore de surprise.

Une fois que son regard revint sur lui, il passa ses doigts – ceux qui avaient caressé sa bouche – sur ses lèvres en la dévorant des yeux.

Gisla rougit de pus belle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire glousser Rollo qui décidément, ne se lassait pas de sa compagnie.

« Excuse me. » dit-il avec un air ravi.

« Nan. Je t'excuse pas. » dit-elle d'un air renfrogné.

«Tu ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Quoi ? Je vais quand même pas rester à vouvoyer un homme qui m'a... qui m'a... » et elle rougit de plus belle.

Rollo rit de plus belle sous le regard noir de Gisla. Elle grogna et prit son sac en laissant un billet de cinq euro – le prix moyen d'un café à Paris – et se leva de sa chaise l'air énervé et en colère. Rollo se leva en toute hâte, craignant qu'elle ne s'en aille et qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette simple pensée lui déchira le cœur et provoqua en lui un sentiment de détresse qu'il n'avait que trop peu de fois ressenti. Il fallait qu'il la revoie. Il en allait de sa santé mentale ainsi que de l'affection qu'il éprouvait déjà pour elle.

« Je m'en vais. » lui dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse. « Toi, tu reste là. Compris ? »

«Je pas parler Français. » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« C'est ça ! » Gisla grogna de mauvaise humeur. « Je te préviens, si tu me suis, j'appelle la police, OK ? »

« Okay. » dit Rollo d'un ton enjôleur.

Gisla poussa un cri indigné et sorti en trombe du café. Son indignation se transforma en surprise lorsqu'elle fut accueillie par la pluie glaciale de l'orage. Elle pesta contre le vent, les nuages, la pluie et sa propre bêtise de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un parapluie ou un manteau. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa chemise et s’aperçut avec panique que l'eau la rendait transparente. Et pour ne rien arranger, la pluie mouillait aussi sa jupe de cuir. Et elle qui avait toujours été soigneuse avec ses affaires !

Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Une présence imposante mais étrangement, elle n'était pas menaçante. Plutôt bienveillante. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez – littéralement – avec Rollo. Elle en grogna d'énervement. Allait-il la suivre partout ou elle allait telle un chien ? Décidément, ce Norvégien était impossible ! Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et lui asséna un regard noir.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me suit ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Rollo ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire et lui tendit son téléphone. Gisla hoqueta de surprise. Elle l'avait oublié. Elle allait l'oublier dans ce café. Elle écarquilla les yeux et pris son portable des mains – chaudes et énormes – de Rollo. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et pendant un instant d'éternité, rien d'autre qu 'eux n'existait. La pluie battait toujours mais étrangement elle n'était plus si glaciale. Elle était presque tiède.

Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla être des siècles, hypnotisés, envoûtés l'un par l'autre. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'eut éprouvé une telle attirance pour qui que ce soit. Malgré l'énervement que Rollo suscitait en elle, Gisla ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui. À penser à lui d'une façon romantique. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie avec aucun garçon aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, elle était désormais attirée par un homme qui lui aussi semblait attiré par elle.

C'était inespéré. Tout bonnement inespéré. Le regard de Rollo se posa sur sa chemise et Gisla se rendit compte avec un effroi no dissimulé que son soutient-gorge était désormais bien apparent. Elle grelotta de froid tout en se couvrant la poitrine précipitamment et sommant Rollo de cesser de la dévisager avec ses yeux remplis de désir.

Il soupira et posa un épais manteau de cuir sur ses épaules. Gisla ne savait pas d'où il avait pu le sortir, mais en tout cas, il était le bienvenu. Elle resserra le manteau sur sa chemise et leva la tête vers lui pour le gratifier d'un remerciement de mise dans une telle occasion. Mais apparemment, Rollo avait une toute autre idée en tête.

Il l'attira par la taille tout contre lui, passa ses mains dans son dos et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Gisla baissa les yeux sur les siennes, fines et d'où partait de nombreuses cicatrices, en transe. Elle ne pouvait défaire son regard de sa bouche tendrement entrouverte et sentit ses lèvres frémir, demandant un contact immédiat sur les siennes. Tout en Gisla suppliait Rollo de la toucher. Elle voulait sentir son odeur, s'en enivrer, elle voulait sentir ses muscles puissant enserrant sa taille comme un aigle enserre sa proie. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il l'embrasse désespérément comme elle savait qu'il le pouvait. Elle se prit à fantasmer de ses doigts sur sa bouche, de ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, de son corps tout pressé contre le sien. Elle voulait le sentir. Le sentir avec tous ses sens.

Enfin, après ce qui fut un instant de torture, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant son dos, ses mains remontant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il agrippa ses hanches et l'attira plus encore vers lui. Il passa ensuite ses mains autour de ses seins et entreprit de leur rendre le plus dévot des hommage. Ses lèvres caressait les sienne dans un plaisir infini. Il revendiqua ses lèvres, les conquit de toutes ses forces, de tout son être et de tout son désir. Il eut la plus délicieuse des surprise lorsqu'elle lui répondit avec une fougue qu'il ne soupçonnait pas en elle. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, ses doigts agrippant sa nuque, et pressa tout son corps contre lui en gémissant de plaisir.

Rollo parcouru de baisers sa joue, son oreille, sa gorge et sa nuque. Chacun de ses baisers et chacune de ses caresses provoqua un soupir de désir de la part de Gisla et lui fit agripper ses épaules plus fort. Rollo ne s'en plaint pas. Après tout, il appréciait la fougue dont elle faisait preuve, son entrejambe étant là pour en témoigner. Il continua de caresser sa poitrine à travers son soutient-gorge et ce fut un miracle qu'il n'ait pas glissé ses mains sous sa chemise trempée et transparente.

La pluie continuait de tomber, le monde continuait de tourner. Mais pour eux, rien de plus n'existait que leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Après ce qui sembla-t-être des siècles d'hommages et de passion sauvage ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait l'amour en pleine rue.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais personne ne semblait leur prêter attention. Rollo rit doucement et caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts. Gisla ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une phrase ou un mot pour le rembarrer, mais elle ne trouva rien, encore toute étourdie du plaisir et du désir qui s'était emparé d'elle quelques instants plus tôt. Elle le contempla avec une fascination étrange et un sentiment de manque. Il lui manquait déjà.

Rollo posa sur sa joue une autre baiser, plus rapide, plus léger, aussi léger qu'une brise, mais tout aussi passionné. Il lui sourit encore une fois et tourna les talons. Gisla sentit tous ses muscles se mettre en action et le poursuivre. Comme la Terre était attirée pas le Soleil, elle était naturellement attirée par ce bel et fascinant homme qu'était Rollo. Elle se ravisa néanmoins, se souvenant de cette pénible manie qu'il avait de l'énerver.

Ses doigts effleurèrent son manteau. Il n'allait quand même pas partir sans le récupérer ! Et si il tombait malade ?

« Rollo. » l'appella-t-elle.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Ton manteau. » dit-elle le montrant du doigt.

Rollo sourit et regarda le ciel. Il eu une moue pensive et tourna sa tête vers elle.

« You'll need it more than I. » dit-il en pointant sa chemise transparente.

« Et comment je te le rend ? Je ne sais même pas où te joindre ! »

« My number is in the phone. »

Gisla écarquilla les yeux. Décidément il ne manquait pas d'air ! Non seulement il l'avait embrassé – par deux fois ! – mais son sens de l'initiative l'avait aussi conduit à noter son numéro dans son propre téléphone ! Était il donc si sûr de lui pour oser tous les affronts ? Apparemment oui.

Rollo s'éloigna, à regrets, d'elle et se dirigea vers son hôtel et sa bécane l'attendant pour être entretenue. Malgré la pluie lui piquant la peau et le vent fouettant son visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de l’avoir conduit à Gisla. De toutes les chose lui ayant jamais arrivé, elle était sans doutes une des meilleure. Il n'oublierait jamais ce baiser. Il n'oublierais jamais cette fascinante jeune femme qui l'avait envoûté. Et il ne désespérait pas de la revoir dans un avenir proche. Très proche.

Gisla le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, une sensation de manque rongeant son esprit. Dire qu'il lui manquait déjà. Elle fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui courir après. Elle savait que si elle faisait cela, sa fierté en serait entaché à tout jamais. Rollo. Quel homme fascinant, se dit-elle. Il était à la fois audacieux, attentionné et, Gisla l'avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait parlé de son frère, consumé par une certaine peur et une insécurité évidente.

« Rollo. » murmura-t-elle ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Elle respira son parfum qu'il avait laissé sur son manteau, s'en enivrant jusqu'à l'étourdissement. Si elle ne se connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait juré qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais elle savait que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Il n'empêche, c'était étrange. Tout le temps qu'elle était avec lui, jamais elle ne s'était sentie seule. Comme si seule sa présence lui suffisait. Comme si il n'y avait que lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

Oui. Étrange.

 


End file.
